Computers, including servers, often include expansion capabilities to allow insertion of various expansion cards, such as PCI cards, into the system. In some systems, the card is installed by securing a fastener the PCI card bracket to the case. However, prior systems were prone to flex and rotation of the cards that undesirably effected electromagnetic interference (EMI) patterns of individual systems.